The Silence In This Mayhem
by Amelia XOXO
Summary: Comment Sherlock se déclare enfin à son John, à sa façon. Fluff enneigé. Johnlock cadeau pour Sanashiya. Youhou !


\- Okaerinasai, John-kun, salue Sherlock en souriant lui-même de sa propre erreur volontaire.

Ce sont les premiers mots qui accueillent John Watson, prononcés d'une voix profonde et posée. Mais la voix n'est pas l'élément le plus surprenant de la scène qui se déroule devant les yeux du « bienvenu ».

\- John… kun ?! Pour toi, c'est John- _sama_ ! Et qu'est-ce que tu nous fais, _encore_ ? réplique celui-ci, nullement impressionné par la théâtralité de son hôte.

Le valeureux colocataire de Sherlock Holmes, au point qu'il en mérite au moins une médaille en or 24 carats, n'est plus dupe désormais. Il peut sentir l'arnaque arriver, même si elle prend un arôme agréable de thé vert, impeccablement préparé de la seule manière correcte. Il peut littéralement anticiper les embrouilles de toutes sortes et le mécontentement clairement affiché par le visage de… tout le monde, rien qu'à observer la façon singulière dont le détective consultant est accoutré aujourd'hui.

Il… il est glacé jusqu'aux os, alors qu'ils sont à l'intérieur. Un bref coup d'œil le renseigne que toutes les fenêtres de l'appartement sont béantes et le radiateur n'est pas allumé !

\- Sherlock ! Tu vas mourir ! _Nous_ allons tous mourir ! hurle-t-il en se précipitant partout pour réparer les dégâts. Le givre a déjà commencé à s'accumuler là où il peut.

\- Tu prendras bien un peu de thé. Il est très réussi. Laisse-moi te servir, émet-il pour toute réponse, totalement imperturbable. Onegai shimasu.

\- Si ça veut dire ne me remercie pas, eh bien, non, effectivement, je ne vais pas te remercier, tu es en train de préparer un coup bas et ça va nous retomber dessus !

Décidément, cet an-ci, Sherlock Holmes, le plus génial détective consultant du monde trouve que les données concernant le Docteur John Watson, ne cessent de s'étoffer. Si auparavant, John s'intéressait, voire s'extasiait même sur ces petites démonstrations. Aujourd'hui, cette attitude fait place à autre chose. John Watson se plaint beaucoup trop. Il est toujours plus patient que la plupart des êtres humains envers lui, certes, mais depuis quelques temps, il fait trop valoir son statut d'aîné, en se permettant de le rappeler souvent à l'ordre. C'est ennuyeux de se faire rappeler à l'ordre, les gens n'ont aucune fantaisie. Cependant, contre toute attente, les rappels à l'ordre de John Watson sont… amusants. Un peu comme si ce petit homme, cet ancien militaire blessé (oui, d'accord, il est guéri) avait le pouvoir réel de lui tenir tête, à lui qui connaissait des techniques de combat effectives dans toutes les situations. De plus, quand John l'engueule, ce n'est jamais vraiment aussi « offensant » que quand Mycroft le fait. Oui, Sherlock apprécie à sa manière le nouveau comportement de John. Parfois, il fait même exprès de le provoquer. Mais pas cette fois. Promis.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, John, dit-il toujours aussi calmement, en versant le liquide chaud dans un récipient tout à fait authentique.

\- Alors, réponds-moi : pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ? réplique le médecin avec un plissement des yeux qui se voulait menaçant.

\- Prends place, s'il te plaît. Il étend le bras devant lui. Et essaie de faire comme moi.

Le regard noir qui le scrute le renseigne que la dernière phrase n'était peut-être pas très utile, mais John obtempère malgré tout.

\- Dis-moi, insiste celui-ci.

\- C'est Nagoya ! s'écrie Sherlock en étendant les bras pour montrer tout le salon. Je t'ai amené Nagoya. Tu sais, le Japon. Tu te plains tout le temps de ne pas avoir les moyens pour voyager. Ton problème est résolu, je t'ai tout amené. Regarde, le château est au-dessus de la cheminée ! s'exclame-t-il avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme en agitant une main vers un poster.

John n'est plus que deux yeux écarquillés. Il est habitué à entendre les plus grandes absurdités de son ami, mais cette fois, il faut dire qu'il est allé chercher un peu plus loin. Le Japon.

\- Tu… Tu veux dire que c'est de ma faute si on va tous mourir de froid, ce soir ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que Na… Nagoya est ce qu'il me faut comme voyage en ce moment ?

\- Ne sois pas si mélodramatique, souffle Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel, on est en février, c'est logique qu'il fasse froid pour la saison. Et Nagoya, c'est exotique ! Non ? ponctue le brun avec un grand sourire encourageant.

John n'a pas l'air convaincu. Il appuie un instant sa lèvre sur le récipient et le repose avec précaution. Pour être honnête, il est en train de se retenir de renverser tout le thé sur la tête du grand bizarre, mais ce serait sans doute perçu comme un acte exagéré. Il s'éclaircit la voix et déclare avec le peu de contenance qui lui reste :

\- Je ne te félicite pas pour cette initiative très _glaciale_ , Sherlock. La prochaine fois que tu veux me proposer une destination, essaie d'abord les brochures de l'agence de voyage.

\- Mais c'est d'un commun !

\- Peut-être, mais ça m'évitera de ne plus sentir mes jambes, à l'intérieur de mon appartement ! réplique-t-il en commençant à hausser le ton. Tu sais, je me serais attendu à ce que tu me dises que toute cette mascarade, c'était parce que tu voulais assortir le décor avec ta nouvelle robe de chambre. Mais m'invoquer moi comme prétexte, quand même… John s'est levé entretemps.

\- Ce n'est pas une robe de chambre, John, ça s'appelle un « kinagashi ». Et franchement, tu pourrais tout de même montrer plus de reconnaissance avec tous les cadeaux que je t'offre, je ne le fais pas à tout le monde.

\- Tu… Pardon ?! Des cadeaux ?! bégaie son interlocuteur. Quel genre de cadeau, s'il te plaît ?

Sherlock fait appel à toute sa maîtrise pour s'empêcher de rouler des yeux encore une fois. Il a droit à une scène de ménage watsonienne. La millionième. Sa base de données vient encore de s'enrichir : John refuse de voir l'évidence en plus de se plaindre et d'exagérer ses réactions.

Ce qui surprend le cadet, c'est le fait que toutes les nouvelles caractéristiques de John, ou à vrai dire, ses petits travers enfouis enfin révélés et amplifiés, ne le contrarient pas autant qu'ils devraient. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il est sincèrement touché et diverti par les réactions du plus âgé, alors qu'il aurait rabroué toute autre personne qui oserait le critiquer, à l'aide d'une remarque bien sentie sur ses pratiques sexuelles.

\- Tout ceci, tout ce que je fais est pour toi, John Watson. Et toi, sans état d'âme, tu joues les insensibles ingrats.

\- Tout… quoi ? répéta son interlocuteur avec incrédulité.

\- Cette scène exotique, les aventures, les frissons !

John n'était devenu une fois encore que stupéfaction en chair et en os. Il n'aurait su dire si son colocataire était en train de plaisanter ou de se convaincre que son attitude grandiloquente avait quelqu'un d'autre que lui comme unique source.

\- Écoute, reprit-il, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes bêtises. J'ai un rencard et tes théâtres devraient se limiter à une représentation par semaine.

\- Oh, encore un rencard, cracha le brun avec dédain. Ça m'étonne que Londres contienne encore assez de jeunes femmes pour satisfaire ton trouble obsessionnel des rendez-vous foireux, John.

Sherlock une fois de plus a touché la corde sensible. Mais tandis qu'il prend plusieurs inspirations pour se calmer, John calcule ses chances. Soit il éclate maintenant et fait comprendre à ce foutu prétentieux que c'est de sa faute s'il en est arrivé à gâcher chacun de ses rendez-vous, soit il laisse courir encore et le discrédite ultérieurement sur son blog. La deuxième option se présente comme la plus sage, en ce qu'il est déjà en retard pour sa rencontre. Mais Sherlock ne paie rien pour attendre. Sa réputation sera franchement ternie, foi de John Watson.

Aux derniers mots de sa remarque cinglante, le grand détective s'est tenu prêt à essuyer une nouvelle hystérie d'un petit blond colérique, et pourtant, à sa grande surprise, celui-ci se tient l'arête du nez et soupire en marmonnant des choses indistinctes. Puis tout à fait de manière désarmante, il lui tourne le dos et bat en retrait dans sa chambre.

Cette fois, c'est au tour de Sherlock d'écarquiller les yeux. John n'est pas du genre à éviter la confrontation. Pas d'après ses dernières mises à jour. Au contraire, son ami prend un malin plaisir à lui tenir tête… ils prennent tous deux plaisir à leurs petites chamailleries. A-t-il commis une fois de trop l'irréparable ? John se lasse-t-il de lui ? Et par-dessus tout, pourquoi diable est-ce que cette réaction inattendue l'ébranle tellement qu'il en a le souffle coupé ? Merde. Stop. Analyse rapide.

D'abord, les questions pertinentes : que ressent-il à l'annonce de John ? Pourquoi se sent-il obligé de dénigrer les affaires sentimentales de John à chaque fois ?

Réponses : il est… choqué. Que John puisse trouver quelqu'un de plus intéressant que lui le dépasse. Ces mécréants au QI de mollusque ne méritent même pas un seul regard de son partenaire. Et il se sent obligé de le lui rappeler plus fréquemment que prévu, mais apparemment, sa méthode est à réviser parce qu'elle implique en même temps la contrariété de son seul ami.

Résolutions : mettre John devant l'évidence. Que les autres sont de moindre importance, qu'il vaut mieux que l'ennui qu'il se paie en perdant son temps avec eux, que Sherlock Holmes et John Watson se suffisent à eux-mêmes, que…

Le salut enjoué de John interrompt le fil de ses pensées.

\- J'y vais. À plus tard, Sherlock. Remets la maison en ordre et si tu t'ennuies autant que ça, appelle Lestrade et conduis-toi correctement, pour l'amour du ciel.

John n'a pas mis longtemps à se pomponner, c'est une première. Il porte une eau de Cologne plus chère que l'horreur qu'il insiste à porter d'habitude.

Non, c'est faux. En fait, l'odeur de John est agréable, beaucoup plus agréable qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre sous la torture. Très agréable. Il faut se concentrer.

Les résolutions ont amené de nouvelles interrogations : pourquoi ? Pourquoi John a-t-il autant d'importance, alors que tout ne devrait être que question de transport ? Pourquoi le Jeu a-t-il perdu de sa suprême importance face à John ?

La réponse le frappe comme un éclair un soir d'orage. Mycroft l'avait pourtant prévenu. Cette capacité qu'a l'esprit d'enfreindre les règles les plus élémentaires de survie le font sourire amèrement. L'esprit ou autre chose ? Bref, tout ce qu'il fait depuis un moment à présent s'explique par deux mots lourds de sens : parade amoureuse. Sherlock Holmes est _amoureux_ de John Watson.

John Watson a pratiquement remplacé le manège de chevaux de bois autour duquel tourne cette stupide planète. John Watson est si proche mais si inaccessible. John Watson est le seul à pouvoir émettre des sons sans qu'il le mette systématiquement en fond sonore. John Watson, si extraordinaire. Le seul mot qui lui vient à cette évocation est « komorebi », un intraduisible qui décrit la lumière du soleil à travers les arbres dans une forêt. Oui, John Watson est le komorebi de Sherlock Holmes. Et l'homme érudit a un rire hystérique coincé dans la gorge à l'évocation de toute cette mièvrerie assumée.

Tout ce raisonnement certes très élaboré a défilé dans la tête du génie à une vitesse étourdissante pour un cerveau commun. Bien sûr, il n'admettra jamais l'avoir eu, de peur d'être traité d'idiot :une évidence aussi éclatante aurait dû l'interpeller depuis très longtemps.

La porte d'entrée du 221B claque sans prendre en compte toutes ses performances intellectuelles. John est parti, mais le détective veut le rattraper. Alors, aussi vite que ses jambes ankylosées dans une position inconfortable le permettent, il se met debout et se précipite à l'autre bout de la pièce pour mettre des sandales traditionnelles. Elles ne sont pas très pratiques pour poursuivre un John au pas alerte et déterminé, alors, il abandonne l'idée de les porter. Le brun fou au kinagashi dégringole littéralement l'escalier et décide d'ignorer une Mrs Hudson en train de lui lancer des choses sans doute ineptes. Il faut qu'il retrouve la trace du blond. Heureusement, selon ses propres estimations, le jour et la température qui déclinent rendent impossible le fait que son ami ait déjà trouvé un taxi libre dans lequel s'abriter. Un peu plus loin, Sherlock repère un dos trapu, un blouson sombre et familier.

\- John ! il ne reconnaît plus sa propre voix. John, attends !

Il n'entend pas. Sherlock court. Vite. Il continue à l'appeler. Et quand il l'entend enfin, le principal intéressé se retourne avec un regard de méfiance vite remplacé par un étonnement sans précédent. C'est normal, le fantasque célèbre détective est accoutré bizarrement en plein milieu de la rue et court en chaussettes en hurlant. Peu importe, il a attiré l'attention de John et se jette littéralement sur lui en agrippant ses deux bras.

\- John, prononce-t-il pour l'énième fois, j'ai quelque chose à dire.

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre ? Sherlock, tu vas mourir… Tu n'as pas de chaussure ! s'exclame le plus âgé après l'avoir détaillé.

\- Aucune importance. Ce qui est important, c'est que…

Et le regard de Sherlock rencontre les deux yeux bleu sombre. Qu'est-ce qui est important ? Comment va-t-il bien pouvoir exposer à son colocataire à quel point celui-ci a réussi à faire trembler sa raison, à lui faire regretter d'avoir déclaré être marié à son travail, à lui faire rire de sa propre arrogance passée quand il croyait fermement que tous ces imbéciles qui tombaient amoureux étaient pathétiques. Quels mots va-t-il choisir pour expliquer à John Watson, le désabusé, que lui, le grand Sherlock Holmes est devenu un imbécile pathétique ?

\- Komorebi ! s'échappe de ses lèvres. Même lui en est choqué, c'est encore plus pathétique que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Sherlock, tu m'inquiètes un peu. Ces derniers temps, tu ne t'occupes plus d'expliquer tes incohérences.

Incohérence est bien le mot. Sherlock a dit adieu au luxe de la rationalité depuis un certain temps.

\- N'y va pas, John. Rentrons. Ne sors pas ce soir. Reste avec moi.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Une nouvelle affaire ? interroge celui-ci avec un espoir dans les yeux.

\- Non, non. Tu ne comprends rien.

\- Alors, explique-moi ! explose-t-il, ayant atteint son seuil de tolérance.

Lui expliquer ? Mais Sherlock ne pouvait lui-même pas tout expliquer. Il ne peut décemment pas lui déclarer que tous ces gens peuvent être n'importe qui : des pécheurs, des gens bien, des connaissances, des étrangers qu'ils peuvent faire n'importe quoi : avoir de l'humour que lui ne comprendrait pas, tenir la main de John, occuper ses pensées et il ne sait quoi, jamais ils ne l'aimeront comme Sherlock le peut. Il ne peut pas lui dire qu'il sait qu'ils ont tous deux leurs démons, mais que ceux-ci ont trouvé le moyen de s'entendre et qu'il aime bien ce fait. Il ne doit pas lui avouer qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre le silence et le calme au milieu de ce chaos assourdissant qu'est la vie. Non, il ne peut pas exprimer tout ça. Alors, il se contente de faire son Sherlock.

\- Est-ce que tu ne peux pas le _déduire_ ? Tu connais mes méthodes, John. Utilise ta tête !

Et il se retourne pour rebrousser chemin parce que l'incompréhension de John lui fait trop mal à la poitrine. Il n'a même pas remarqué les pas discrets qui le suivent et encore moins le froncement de sourcil insistant de son compagnon de route.

John Watson n'est pas aussi bête qu'on peut le prétendre. Bien sûr qu'il essaie d'adopter les méthodes de son ami. Bien sûr qu'il voit bien tous ces changements inexplicables. Mais il s'est toujours interdit d'espérer. Après tout, de quel droit le célèbre Sherlock Holmes pourrait-il renier tous ses merveilleux principes ? Pour qui retirerait-il les fameux « les relations sentimentales ne sont pas ma tasse de thé » ? Pour lui ? Jamais. Cependant…

\- J'ai compris, déclare le plus âgé de sa voix la plus déterminée. Sherlock, je crois que j'ai compris.

Le détective sursaute. John a été tout ce temps derrière lui ! Il se retourne, ce n'est pas le moment de perdre contenance.

\- Qu'as-tu compris ?

\- Tu vas me contredire ?

\- Il faut d'abord que tu me le dises. Sa voix est plus posée que les battements de son cœur.

Le cœur de John aussi palpite de manière incontrôlable. Quelqu'un doit pourtant se résoudre à faire un pas en avant, sinon, ils vont être bloqués pour l'éternité dans cette incertitude mortelle.

\- Est-ce que tu viens de comprendre que toi aussi, tu es amoureux, Sherlock ?

\- Aussi. Aussi ?! De qui ? Comment ? bafouilla-t-il en s'accrochant à nouveau aux bras de John pour essayer de faire cesser le tournis qui le prend soudainement.

\- Es-tu aussi amoureux de moi que je le suis de toi ? Est-ce que ça te fout tellement la frousse que tu es incapable d'y croire, Sherlock ? Sherlock, écoute-moi, raccroche-toi à ma voix.

Car oui, le plus grand et le plus intelligent de tous les détectives consultants… et le seul aussi, est sur le point de perdre conscience, tant les sensations le prennent à la gorge. Pitoyable. Ses genoux vont lâcher. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne demeure pas stupéfait et immobile comme à chaque révélation ?! Respirer. Il faut respirer. Il s'exécute laborieusement. John le tient toujours et calque ses propres respirations aux siennes. Et dire qu'ils sont en train de s'humilier devant la porte de leur appartement, pas dedans, mais aux yeux de tous.

\- Tu vas mieux ? murmure le médecin d'une voix concernée.

\- Merci de l'avoir compris. Merci de l'avoir dit, soupire-t-il avec un pauvre sourire.

John éclate d'un rire cristallin et plein de promesses.

\- Ça te ressemble si peu de dire merci ! D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas toi-même, c'est vraiment déstabilisant.

\- Je sais. Ça l'est aussi pour moi.

\- Alors ? le sourire du blond s'élargit.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors, je peux ?

\- Oui, la réponse est oui.

Sherlock sourit à son tour, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Il est certain que s'il avait l'estomac plein, à cet instant il aurait vomi des arcs-en-ciel. Mais tout cela n'a aucune sorte d'importance. Ce qui est important, c'est que John glisse ses bras autour de sa taille et réduit la distance entre eux. Ce qui est important c'est qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de sourire bêtement. Ce qui est important c'est qu'ils s'emparent tous deux des lèvres de l'autre dans un doux baiser au goût de thé vert.

Ils n'ont cependant pas tout résolu. Ils ont beaucoup à parler et à mettre au point. Et toute cette histoire de « Je ne suis pas gay » en fait partie, sans mentionner leurs problèmes mentaux respectifs. Mais maintenant, tandis qu'ils approfondissent le délicieux contact de leurs bouches réunies, de vaporeux flocons de neige commencent à descendre et voltiger autour d'eux. Et leurs cœurs d'amoureux n'hésitent pas une minute à interpréter cela comme une bénédiction.

 **FIN.**


End file.
